The Other's Girl
by vamptigergal
Summary: Soul wants a girlfriend that he can protect. Ikuto on the other hand wants a girl that can stand at his side all the time. One day a black portal opens and Switches Maka and Amu, Dia gets tagged along with Amu to Death City. Maka now has to deal with Charas and everything else. Can they return to their world, do they even want to? SoulxAmu and IkutoxMaka
1. Chapter 1: 'Cool' and Spicy

Hey everyone! so this is the new story, hope you enjoy. also I dont own Soul Eater nor Shugo Chara! Amu, Soul, Maka and Dia are all 16, Ikuto is 21, you'll understand later why you need to know this. *Waves to any new people* I am Maria and I am very glad your reading this! review if you can!

* * *

Maka smiling as her scythe saying, "Just one more soul and you'll finally be a death scythe, huh?"

Soul grabbing the floating soul and eating, "Yep, it's about time again." Soul turns and reaches for Maka's hand as a black portal opens yelling, "MAKA!"

But it was too late, instead Soul's hand is wrapped around a girls with pink hair that's pulled into pigtails with yellow diamond clips, roughly Maka's height, wearing a black jacket with a white colored shirt yellow tie with a diamond pattern, yellow plaited skirt and leggings with white boots under the leggings in her other hand a yellow duo sided diamonded shaped scythe.

Amy looking at Soul but talking to the scythe, "Dia…. What just happened? Where's Ikuto? Who are you? Where are we? Ran! Miki! Suu!"

Amu starts freaking out and waving Dia around nearly hitting Soul a few times, since he let her hand go and stepped back.

Soul yelling at Amu, "Hey watch it! What happened to Maka and who the hell are you?"

Amu calming down as Dia turns from her scythe form into a human like form. Amu's clothing that was yellow now turn back to the red of her normal clothing, and pigtails are now gone as well, and Dia now a little girl with pigtails and a yellow dress with white trim on the sleeves.

Amu now glaring at Soul yells back, "I asked first!"

Soul putting on his cool façade replies, "Name's Soul Eater. I'm a weapon and by the looks of this, you're a Mister Like Maka and this girl," pointing to Dia, "Is like me, a weapon. Since Maka's gone, looks like I am stuck with you pink hair."

Amu now confused and slightly hurt asks, "Mister? Weapons? Now of this makes sense! And Dia why do you look like that?! What's going on?"

Dia smiling at Amu's panic, "I hate to bring you down Amu but I don't think the Humpty Locket will work here so no Amulet Diamond to rely on. We best piss off the only person around that can help us….."

Soul watching the girls yelling it out for what they can do and laughs as the girl called Amu curls up in ball at the girl called Dia's feet.

Dia turning to Soul asking, "Soul, according to you, Amu's a mister, I am a weapon just like you. What does that mean? How did you and I become weapons? Why is Amu a mister?"

Soul smiling a toothy smirk, "Weapons are born not made. Misters are people whose souls can use weapons. Weapons are people as well, not objects to be used. We are trained at the DWMA; the main course is for weapons to eat 99 pri-kishin egg souls and a witch soul to become a death scythe the weapon of lord Death. I've only got one more to go to join the elite weapons of lord Death."

Amu stuttering in fear, "lord dddddddd….Death! Doooooo I evvveennn waaannnnt to knooow whhhattttt DWMA sttttannndsss foooorrrrr?"

Soul replying, "Death Weapon Mister Academy. You're in Death City right now. Since you two don't have a place to crash, stay with me at Maka's and mine apartment I have to room now."

Dia smiling up at Soul, "Sounds like a plan! I guess we should enroll in DWMA as well, huh Amu?"

Amu pale and shaking as Dia helps her off the road, "NO! I am not going to a school with death in the name nor am I staying in a place where death rules!"

Dia looking stern, "Amu you need to go to school still! And I am sure Death is a nice person!"

Soul looking around sensing another soul that's turning, "Hate to interrupt this but a kishin egg soul is right behind you. Let's see what you can do!"

Amu looking down right sick whispers, "Dia…."

Dia grabbing Amu's hand, "Let's try it at least."

Amu yelling, "Amulet Diamond!"

At first nothing happens then a bright light engulfs Amu and Dia that's so bright Soul's has to cover his eyes once the light fades Amu is back in the outfit she landed in. and Dia is her scythe form again.

Amu scared looking at Dia, "Open heart? Can it work? Dia?"

Soul muttering under his breath, Idiots, then louder, "Amu hold out your hand! Use me not Dia."

Amu numbly holds her hand out to Soul, who changes as soon as she has his hand, in to his scythe form. Amu is shocked at how light he feels, almost like an empty water bottle.

Soul's appears in the blade, "Fight Amu!"

Amu shaking her head, "I can't fight Soul… I am scared! I am not Maka, Soul. I can't do this! Dia… I am sorry..."

Dia thinking then yells, "Amu Amulet Heart's pompons!"

Amu understanding and swings the scythes the same way she does the pompons and kills the pre-kishin. Dia smiling at Soul who has a dumbfound look on his face asks, "So you can fight, why did you act like you couldn't? You almost got us killed!"

Amu dropping his scythe form cause him to return to being human and gentle setting Dia's down so she can turn back as well before turning to Soul to yell, " I can't! My Charas can!"

Dia holding Amu back softly says, "Amu we are just you though, your would-be-selves. We bring out your hidden talents; you have them always with you."

Soul rubbing his head asks, "Hidden talents? I don't understand you two or what you were Dia…."

Amu blushing and calm again replies, "She was one of my Charas, I have four. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia. Ran was all about sports and always happy. Miki was artistic and musically incline, she could play anything beautifully, and she was also boy crazy. Suu was a home maker and the peace keeper."

Soul nodding, "And you Dia?"

Dia smiles at Soul, "Shining Star that's in every heart."

Soul coughing, "Not mine…"

Amu explaining, "Even you Soul. It's the love of friends and family that give you the strength to overcome everything in life. It's the ability to believe in oneself."

Dia sleepily, "We are just Amu's heart's wish to be someone else, her true self. We amplify her abilities."

Amu sneaking a glance at Dia, "I am sure this makes no sense to you."

Soul nodding, "Yeah but I kind of get it. You two are the same person but different. I don't understand it but just like weapons and misters too you this is to me. We should get home before there's another attack; I don't think Dia can fight any longer."

Soul heads back to his motorcycle, letting the girls follow him. He drives back to his apartment with Dia sleeping between his back and Amu. Once they get to the little apartment, Soul decides to cook something so they could eat while talking.

Amu standing outside the kitchen asks, "Can I help Soul… I don't want us to be a burden to you."

Soul smiling his toothy grin, "I got it, go sit with Dia. It'll be done soon enough."

Amu smiles back and turns to sit with Dia, who has wondered into Maka's room and fell fast asleep on her bed. Since Dia was sleeping already Amu turns to help Soul whether he likes it or not.

Soul now annoyed at her stubbornness turning to tell her to sit with Dia but then sees Dia isn't out in the living room anymore, "Fine, just set the table."

Amu finding everything begins to set the table for three, once the table was set she tries to wake Dia up but Dia was too far asleep to even hope of waking.

Soul smiling at her, "Let her sleep, we'll just leave a plate for her."

Amu agrees and fixes the plate to leave on the bedside table in Maka's room, "Soul I am guessing that's Maka's room?"

Soul nods yes and begins eating. Amu follows his lead but only picks at the food.

Soul looking at her, "Sorry, should have asked if this was okay. If you want I'll fix something else."

Amu nodding, "No, actually it's my favorite. I love basil ramen with raw tuna. I was just thinking about sleeping arrangements. I don't want to wake Dia but I didn't see any other pillows in there so I could sleep on the floor…"

Soul understanding says, "Take my room. I'll just sleep in class tomorrow. No more Maka-chops to stop me. And I have to tell lord Death about what happened today. He will want to know everything."

Amu looking at the plate in front of her, "What's he like Soul?"

Soul asks, "Who? Lord Death? He is… funny Amu, he has a son that's weird. Anything that's not symmetrical makes him go crazy."

Amu laughing, "So Death has a son that's so weird. Is there anyone else I should look out for?"

Soul thinking for a second replies, "Death the Kid isn't bad, that's lord Death's son. There's Black*Star, he's always going on about surpassing god and stuff. Just let his partner handle him or come talk to me if he's buggin' ya. Other than that every ones pretty cool. I am sure your universe had some freaks in it too."

Amu stops eating and thinks about her friends, Utau and Kukai and their Charas Il, El and Daichi and lastly her ex-boyfriend Tadase, which cause her to tear up, "Yeah, most where fun and great to be around…others were…clingy and cruel."

Soul watching Amu start eating with her head down, "I can guess the clingy and cruel one, it's an ex..."

Soul tries to play it off but when Amu's head snaps up and her amber eyes lock on to his crimson ones, he finds his breathe catching. Amu now fighting tears explains, "Yeah. We had dated from middle school till last year. It was our first year in high school and another guy had come back, Ikuto… Tadase was jealous and became controlling and I couldn't take it so half way through the year I ended it and moved in with Ikuto."

Soul somberly saying, "Seems like Tadase had a reason to be jealous, since you moved in with Ikuto. But I am getting a feeling there's something you're not telling me. He cheated, didn't he? So he thought you were too but you weren't."

Amu pulls her legs up on the chair and nods before barring her head and crying, "I thought Tadase loved me, but he cheated on me with our friend Yaya! Then when Ikuto came back he told me he liked me and wanted to go out on a date, but I told him no cause I thought Tadase was a great guy…I was wrong and Utau came over and there was a huge fight, I ended the relationship and started dating Ikuto…I had liked him for a while too, so maybe that's why Tadase thought I was cheating…"

Soul cursing that Tadase for hurting Amu as he gets up and pulls her close whispering to her, "Guys who use girls are so uncool. He didn't deserve a cool girl like you Amu."

Soul helps Amu stand up and takes her to his very messy room. Laughing Soul, "Sorry about the mess, just take anything you need to sleep tonight and tomorrow we can go shop for better clothing for ya and Dia... night Amu."

Amu looks around seeing boxers and pants scattered on the floor the closet littered with tee-shirts and jackets, picking through the shirts as Soul closes the door. Amu decides on a black shirt with a funny looking skull on it and a pair of black sweatpants to sleep in.

Soul standing in the bathroom and huffs on the mirror to call Death.

Death happily, "Hiya Soul! How's it going?"

Soul rubbing his neck, "Good lord Death, but we have a small…situation here…"

Death cocking his head, "Oh?"

Sprit yelling, "What situation….Where's my precious Maka, she always makes the call not you, you white haired punk."

Soul ignoring the death scythe answers lord Death, "there was a black gate thing that took Maka, but Amu the girl that replaced Maka, assures me that her friend Ikuto will look after Maka along with these things called Charas as well. There's also another girl named Dia, she's one of the Charas too. I don't really get it, but Amu could use me just like Maka. They need training but I am sure Amu can become a great Mister; we just have to help them. And lord Death, I don't want to look for a new mister since Amu can use me; I want to stay with her to help."

Death giggles, "Alright Soul. I take you will be training them? Maybe we should have Stain train them instead. You should take them shopping though Soul; they will need new clothing before starting school Monday."

Sprit piping up, "Stein is out sir. I can train them though; I don't like the idea of this punk making moves on any girl."

Soul rolled his eyes, "I'll call once Amu wakes up lord Death. And Old man, don't scary her! She's been through hell and back…"

Soul walks away and sits on the chair in his room and watches Amu sleeping. A smile plays across his lips thinking to himself, 'finally a mister who won't be running around trying to protect me and lets me care for her…I think I am crushing…damn got to keep it cool!'


	2. Chapter 2: Overworked Cat

Well here's to second Chapter, I actually got it all typed up and just need to fix little things. Hope those of you that read this will enjoy. *Waving you onward*

Amu yelling to three floating fairies, "Ran, Miki, Suu try to round-up the x-eggs!"

Dia, in Amulet Diamond with Amu, spoke "Amu we need to hurry!"

Ikuto turning to the pink haired girl trying to grab her from the black portal that formed around her, "AMU!"

Instead of Amu in his arms, there was a girl about Amu's height with ash blonde pigtails, wearing a plaid red skirt, white blouse under a yellow vest and green tie, white gloves and black trench coat that mutters before passing out, "Soul..."

Yoru floating by Ikuto's head, meows, "Ikuto, who is this-nya?"

Ikuto stunned but holds her close and stands before walking home, murmuring, "I don't know, but we can't stay here. Ran go get Utau to clear these x-eggs up, please."

Ran piped up flying off, "Roger Ikuto!"

Ikuto still walking as Make stirs but falls back in the world of unknown, once inside the little apartment Maka wakes up slowly looking around.

Maka still half out, asked, "Who are you?"

Ikuto turned towards the young girl, answering, "Ikuto. Who are you? Where are you from? How did you get here? Where's Amu?"

Maka now fully wake answers, "Maka Albarn, Death City, Don't know and probably Death City with my weapon partner Soul, who should look after her till I get home."

Ikuto glaring at the door of a bedroom, "Damnit Amu! Why now? Like life wasn't already stressful enough for us."

Maka watching him closely, "Umm...Ikuto...if i may ask... What is the world are these things?"

Ikuto watches Maka's hand as she gestures to the Charas, Miki answering "Charas Maka. Ran, Suu and I are Amu's, Yoru is Ikuto's"

Suu added, "We are born from a person's desire to be someone else, or better at something. like Miki is Amu's desire to be more artistic. I'm Amu's desire to be a homemaker.

Maka confused but deciding asking more questions would be a waste about this, "Okay, so you all are Charas, or would-be-selves. Where are the weapons and misters then? Where could I find a new partner?"

Ikuto now also looking confused, "No weapons Maka. No misters either..."

Maka now looking upset, "Then point me to Death City. I'll go find Soul; I don't like now being able to defend everyone from the kishin. And I need to talk to lord Death about this event"

Ikuto now seeing she isn't understanding, "Maka, there's no Death City here. No lord Death anywhere. I think you're not used to our universe. New rules here Maka."

Maka running to a mirror starts huffing to cloud it up, "No lord Death...PAPA!" she draws a 42-42-564 as she says, "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door."

When nothing happens the first time, Maka tries again for an hour. Ran getting filled in on what happened, as Maka's stomach growls loudly. reminding her she hasn't ate anything since this morning, looking outside it was already sunset. Ikuto smiles and heads to the kitchen to start cooking.

Ikuto smiling at a daydream, asks "Amu, what do you want for dinner?"

Maka smiling at the mistake, "What Ikuto?"

Ikuto snapping out of the daydream corrects himself, "Maka, what do you want..."

Maka sitting in the living room thinking, "Kimichi sounds good."

Suu shoos Ikuto out of the kitchen before answering in her sweet smiley voice, "On it!"

Maka gets up to watch Suu cook the kimichi, Raman with eggs and basil and other foods Maka didn't even know how describe, muttering in a daze, "Wow...she's so fast..."

Ikuto smirking and setting the table, "Yeah she can go faster when she character changes with Amu, those two are a sight to see."

Ran smiling and dancing in the air, "YEP YEP! Suu is always cooking and doing those kinds of things!"

Miki trying to paint Maka's expresses that keep changing adds, "You better be ready to eat, Suu is cooking for a party now."

Yoru chirped, "Yeah-nya!"

Maka now looking as Suu starts on another round of foods, "Suu... do you want help?"

Suu smiling at Maka flies over her head to reply, "Sure Maka. From a girl who can't cook to a girl who loves to cook, character-change!"

Maka's pigtails now have green club clips holding then, says in shock "What's happening!?"

Maka starts cooking in a flash, faster then she had ever at home when she had to cook, and found herself enjoying it too. Flipping to her soul-perception she looked at Ikuto and Yoru then to Suu, Miki and Ran. Suu pouting, "I forgot Amu wasn't here... Sorry Maka..."

Maka replying, "No Suu its okay. I just saw your souls. Ikuto and Yoru have the same soul, blue with cat ears. Suu, Ran and Miki you three have the same soul as me, pigtails and yellow."

Ikuto jumping up and towered over Maka, "What?"

Maka looking smug now having made the blue haired boy look upset, "As a skilled Mister, I can see peoples souls. Misters developed this skill to deal with Kishin and their madness in my universe."

Ikuto now backing away releasing it was a skill she learned and now a way to make x-eggs, "Then does that mean your soul and Amu's are the same?"

Maka nodding no, "No each soul is unique and special to a person. this," picking a picture up of two girls, one older with pink hair and honey eyes, the other younger with pale brown hair and honey eyes, "Is Am with the pink hair. Our souls would have to be different. There's a possibility that when Amu and I switched places her Charas became mine."

Maka now letting her words sink in and begins eating as Miki, Ran, Suu begin jumping around, "So if you guys are my would-be-selves?"

Ran, Miki and Suu yelled in together, "YES MAKA!"

Maka now letting it sink in herself looked at them, "This is so weird. There's too much to take in..."

Ikuto smiling at the ash blonde, "Well you have time to get used to it. it might be a while. at least your safe, is there any one to worry about your safety?"

Maka nodding no, as Yoru spoke still trying to understand what happened, "So Amu's in your world, Maka-nya. And you're in ours-nya. Is Amu safe there-nya? You mentioned Kishin are they like x-eggs-nya?"

Maka looking at the flouting bluish haired cat, "Soul my weapon partner I mentioned before should take care of her. He wouldn't be a cool guy who wouldn't help her."

Ran now looking around for something, "Any one seen Dia?"

Maka shocked, "there's four of you?!"

Suu ignoring Maka's outburst, replied to Ran, "Wasn't she with Amu as Amulet Diamond?"

Miki smiling at Ran, "That's right Suu."

Ran now answering Maka, "Yep, Dia is the last Chara of Amu but seems like she isn't here...she's with Amu in your world."

Maka yawning, "Alright. i am tired. Can i sleep on the couch?"

Ikuto pointing a room, "Stay in Amu's. Use anything your need, I'll enroll you in school, it seems like you're a smart girl, wouldn't want you missing school cause of this."

Maka nods and heads into the room that has girlie posters and clothing thrown all around.

Next day, Ikuto wakes up to the smell of breakfast on the table and Maka already eating. The Charas were nowhere to be found. Maka smiling up at him as he sat down across from her, "Morning Ikuto."

Ikuto looking at the food that's laid out in front of him, "Morning Maka, you made all this?"

Maka smiling widely with a faint blush on her cheeks, "Yep. Soul and I trade off on days we had to cook, so I know how to cook pretty well. And since you and Suu cooked last night I felt this was a good way to repay you. Suu looked a little upset when I could do all this alone."

Ikuto pilling her plate up with the different kinds of fish, "That was nothing Maka, that's how we do things here."

Maka nodding then blurting out, "Well this is fair too. And I wanted to ask you something, a favor actually...Teach me how to fight using the Charas!"

"DO you mean Chara-combinding?" Ikuto asked as he started to eat.

Maka nods her head yes as Ran leads all the other chara's in to the kitchen. Ran happily squeals, "Everyone meet Maka, Maka this is all the Charas."

Yoru muttering, "Minus Kiseki-nya."

Maka hearing that asked, "Who?"

Miki coldly answered flouting over to hug Yoru, "No one important. Maka still want to test your theory this morning?"

Maka nodding, "Yes. Ikuto can I borrow the dumpty key?"

Ikuto grabbing a piece of toast answers, "sfrfs..." swallowing the bite tries again, "Sure Maka."

Ikuto pulls the key out from under his shirt and hands it over to Maka. Maka grabbing the key then running outside calling back to a stone still Ikuto, "Thanks! Ran you first!"

Ran flouting over yelling, "Roger!"

Now all outside, the Charas and Ikuto stood watching Ran explain what to do to Maka. Maka nodding as she understand the simple explanations, yells, "AMULET HEART!"

Maka now standing before the in a pink cheerleading skirt and top that shows off her curves. A pink cap with two pink hearts on the sides and pink tennis shoes. Pink ribbons cross up her arms ending in bows at her wrists and red ribbon holding the key at her neck.

Maka looking at herself, "wow Ran! This is wonderful!"

Miki smiling, "My turn!"

Ran and Miki change places, now Maka is wearing an artist styled shirt in a pale blue, blue flared skirt, with blue and black stripped stockings, brown heeled boots. A blue head band with a big blue spade over a side ponytail, blue ribbon now holding the key in place.

Maka spinning and smiling, "Miki this is wonderful!"

Suu now jumping in anticipation, "My turn now?"

Maka nods as Suu switches Miki, Maka now changes again. The outfit looks like a pale green maid dress with a bright green apron over it. Green clover clip hold Maka's hair in a lose bun, green heals with small bows on them and a green ribbon holding the key now.

Ikuto smiling "Looks good Maka."

Maka smiling back as she changes back into her normal clothing, "Thanks Ikuto. These transformations are so amazing."

Ikuto holding his hand out to her, "Let's get you better clothing, since Amu's were too big for you. You don't want to stand out at school."

Maka blushing slightly at his out stretched hand and murmured, "Good point. Let's go then."

Maka taking Ikuto's hand as he leads her to his car. In the car Ikuto still holding her hands drives to the mall so they could shop for her uniform and other clothing for her to wear around. Once the uniform was bought, Maka keeps staring at a white angle dress. Ikuto sees this and asks, "Maka, do you want to try that dress on?"

Maka smiling, "I do...Papa used to call me his angel when I was very young."

Maka ran off to try it on and came out with her hair down and the dress on, "It's so pretty! Ikuto don't you think so?"

Ikuto now blushing answered, "You look very pretty...I'll but it for you..."

Maka turning to Ikuto beaming and hugs him, "Ikuto I can't have you buying this and everything else for me. I'll get a job and buy it myself."

Ikuto holding the white dressed Maka, whispers "Maka you love it, you should have it."

Maka pulling away pouts, "I am going to repay you for it at least."

Ikuto sighing, "You're just as stubborn as Amu..."

* * *

Hope it was good! the res should be up as soon as I get some sleep! Till we meet next, Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: Funny Voiced Death

So I am just going through this just checking spellings. it should be done in a week. yay!

* * *

Death in the mirror of Soul's room, "So Amu. Soul tells us you're a mister! Welcome to our world as well!"

Amu still wearing a pair of Soul's gym shorts and one of his red shirts, yawning "I guess... I'm sorry I just got up."

Spirit off screen yelling, "It's almost noon! You're as bad as Soul!"

Death turning and reaper-chops his death scythe as Amu clams down as Soul grabs her waist and pulls her close. Soul whispering, "Amu, chill. That old man doesn't know anything. Let's go shopping, Kay?"

Amu still in Soul's arms answered, "Alright..."

Death noticed that Soul's cool attitude dropped around the pink haired girl, calling to them before disappearing "Before I go. I'd like you two to stop by my room after your little shopping trip please."

Soul slowly stepping away from a blushing Amu, "You want to meet Dia, right?"

Death nodding as he disappears, a message appears in his place, 'she was the only one I didn't meet, and to discuss a new partner for your Soul too.'

Amu now pouting and hugging herself, the lack of his heat had made chills step through her body, "Soul...let's just go..."

Amu walks towards the bathroom to change in to her old clothing; Soul takes the time to grab some clean clothing to wear after a shower. Amu steps out, now wearing her old and slightly dirty clothing again.

soul asks, "Why don't you wear some of Maka's clothing? I know it's uncool and everything not your style, but it's at least cleaner.

Amu blushing and looking at the ground replies, "I would but Maka's clothing are a little tight..."

Amu runs from Soul's room and into Maka's to grab a white shirt. Pulling it on and then walking slowly back to Soul's room, sitting on his bed as he finishes his shower. Soul walks out wearing his pants, seeing Amu sitting there in Maka's shirt and her old skirt.

Soul's nose starts bleeding and says, "You were not joking."

Amu jumping up and blushing, "Here, let me help you." Amu grabs the towel he had thrown and starts whipping up the blood on his chest. Looking at his crimson eyes and still bleeding nose, "Are you okay Soul?"

Soul pulling away, grabs the shirt he had planned on wearing and holds it out to Amu, "Yeah I am fine. You shouldn't wear that. Take this instead. Please..."

Amu takes the shirt and steps out of his room to change. Her face bright red at what just happened. Dia skipped up to her and looks her over, "Amu. You okay? You don't look so good."

Dia puts her little hands on Amu's forehead, Amu replies, "I am fine. Don't tell Soul please, Dia."

"Amu, Dia, you girls ready to go?" Soul calls out from the front door.

Dia looks at a now blushing again Amu before skipping over to Soul and hugging him. Soul murmuring to Dia, "Morning...Where's Amu?"

Dia giggling, "She's coming. Just had to change her shirt and clean her bra off..."

Amu now blushing brightly as she walked over to them and then walked right out the door. Soul and Dia catch up to her as they enter the shopping district of Death City. Soul looking around as they stand outside a store, "Why don't you two go inside first. I am gonna go get some coffee and meet ya inside."

Soul walked off to a cafe as Amu watched him leave. Soul was cursing himself as he walked away from the girls and thinking 'why can't i get the image of Amu just in her bra and that skirt...damnit!' Amu on the other hand couldn't stop herself from thinking how hot his was and how hard his muscles were when she ran her hand over then.

Amu turned from the retreating form of Soul to go inside with Dia, the girls browse as they wait for Soul to return. Dia giggling pokes Amu, "Do you like Soul-kun, Amu-chi?"

Amu thought for a moment, "He reminds me of Ikuto at times."

Dia squealing, "YOU DO LIKE HIM!"

Soul returning to the girls holding a cup of coffee, asking "Who likes him?"

Amu blushing yells, "SOUL! Ummm...what do you think of this?"

Amu ducks in the changing room only to remerge in a red tee with a black skull on the front, black shorts and red upper arm bands.

Soul looking her over with a hungry look in his eyes, "It's nice, but what about this?"

Soul has in his free hand a pale yellow flowing shirt, Amu squeals and grabs it, "This is perfect dress for Dia! Where is she by the way?"

Soul looking around, "I don't know. Thought she was back here with you. She must have run off while you were changing."

Dia was hiding in a dressing room and had watched Soul and Amu talk. Amu now really worried, "What if she was kidnapped?!"

Soul grabbing Amu's wrists, "I don't think she has been. She's probably just hiding, lets spilt up to look for her, we will find her. Okay?"

Amu nodded and heading off to the other side of the story. Soul watches her thinking about the shortness of the shorts and the fact that the tee wasn't tight but it sure was fitted. As Soul turned around, Dia jumped out at him.

Dia smiling like a cat that has its pray, "You like her Soul."

Soul sighing, "Uncool Dia. You had Amu worried. And what you mean. She's just someone I meet. There's nothing else to it."

Dia now smirking looking into his crimson eyes with her amber colored ones, "You know she wasn't feeling very good this morning. I thought maybe she would have told you what was wrong. Normally I would just know, being her Chara and all but I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Soul shocked, "She wasn't feeling good...She should have stayed home! No wonder she slept till noon! When i find her, i am dragging her home then taking you to see lord Death."

Dia grabbing his arm and pulling him back, "Please don't! She didn't want you to know. Though even without reading her thoughts, I could sort of tell she was falling in love with someone."

Soul looking at the girl on his arm, "Well if she ever pulls that again, I am keeping her home! Wait...falling in love... with whom? I mean other the lord Death and I...she is pretty"

Dia smiled as Soul turned crimson, as Dia asked, "That dress, it wasn't a dress was it? It was a shirt you picked for her."

Soul nodded as he walked with Dia over to Amu, whispering to Dia, "Yeah but keep it between us."

Dia whispered back, "Deal Soul. But you like her."

Soul's blush was glowing by the time Amu saw them, then ran and hugged Dia. Amu now looking stern, scolding "Dia! Try not to run off like that! You scared us!"

Soul now chuckling, glad his face wasn't glowing with blush, "You don't have to worry too much, Black*Star and Kidd aren't here."

"Black*Star...Kidd? Does anyone have a normal name?" Amu sighed loudly.

Soul smiling, "Yeah, Liz and Patty. But coming from you miss Amu with her Chara Dia. those aren't normal names either."

Amu now flustered calls out from the dressing room, "They are in my world! Mr. Soul Eater! What's your last name anyways?"

Soul coolly replies, "Its Evens. Soul Eater Evens is my full name. What about you?"

"Hinamori Amu. So why do we need to worry about those two?" Amu replies coolly

"Black*Star is constantly yelling about surpassing gods. And Kidd is upsets with symmetry, and is also lord Death's son. Remember?" Soul smirking.

Amu scared looking out, "So lord Death has two sons?"

Dia rolling her eyes, "No Amu-chi. Just the one."

Soul grinning showing his sharp teeth, "Yep, just Death the Kid or Kidd for short."

Amu paled, "So we go to school with Death's son, who is also a death god... That's it! I am never leaving the apartment again!"

Dia laughed at her friends' reaction, calls out, "So we're meeting lord Death today? Can we eat before that?"

Soul shrugs, "I don't see why we can't. Let's go."

Amu shaking, holding Dia's hand now, "You are not leaving my sight! I don't trust that other guy that was with lord Death before."

Soul smiled, "He won't try anything so long as lord Death is there. I'll go pay for everything. Meet ya all at the front"

Soul walking to the other side of the store to pay for the clothing and picking up a few other items for Amu. then walking towards the girls that were standing in front of the store, "I asked Blair, another friend, to get you some better underclothing Amu...Dia told me your other ones got blood on them. I figured this would be better than wearing the blood stained ones or Maka's small ones. If they don't fit you can take them back and get other ones."

Dia saw the small blush spreading across both Amu's and Soul's faces. Amu replied while looking at them in the bag, "Thanks Soul."

Amu wraps an arm around Soul's chest and Soul wraps an arm around her shoulders. Soul walks with his arm around Amu as they walked to the small cafe he had been in hours earlier. AMu secratly smiled and leaned into Soul as Dia giggled.

"Are we eating here Soul-kun?" Dia singed.

Amu smiled, "It looks nice enough. Maybe I could get a job here to help out?"

Soul watching Amu hungrily, "huh...oh...ummm... yeah I'll grab some menus while you to find a table."

Dia pushing Amu towards Soul, "Go I can take the bags and find a table. Soul-kun wants to talk to you alone Amu-chi."

Amu blushing and follows Soul, "Soul! Wouldn't this place be more of an order up here and eat over there kind of place?"

Soul now seeing what she meant, replied "Yeah, guess it's a good thing your here Amu. I wouldn't have known what to get you two."

Amu smiling and looking at the different types of cakes and deserts. seeing a chocolate cake, "Can we try this one?"

After lunch Soul, Amu and Dia headed to the Death room at DWMA. Amu keeps Dia close, fearing if she lets her hand go someone might take her. One look at the guillotine and Amu passed out into Soul's arms. Soul carried her through the long hall with Dia holding his free hand. Death laughed the sight of Soul acting uncool.

Death smiling behind his mask, "So this is Dia. she's so cute!"

Spirit picking Dia up and hugging her, "You look just like my little Maka did when she was younger!"

Soul rolling his eyes as Amu wakes up, "Hey old perv man! They need training not you falling all over them!"

Spirit whipping around after putting Dia down, " What did you say kid? You need to respect your elders! Especially me, the death scythe! Your just a little wanna-be of me."

Soul looking like he'd love to hit Spirit, Amu grabbed his hand and whispering, "Soul please."

Soul smirking and pulling Amu close, "Fine.. Fighting this old man wouldn't be very cool. And I am a cool guy."

Dia laughing and climbing onto Death's shoulders, "Let's get to training!"

Amu running to Dia and Death, "Dia get down from there!"

Death smiling again, "It's alright. Kiddo used to do this all the time. But we do need to get you two to training. We don't want you to get hurt."

Soul growling, "I wouldn't let them get hurt! it's a weapon promise.

Spirit's eyes widen at Soul's words, Death looked at him, "Soul what about your new partner."

"No. I am staying with Amu." Soul growled holding Amu's hand as Dia grabbed her other hand.

Death giggling, "Well Amu looks like you have two weapons. That mean Soul needs 1 soul and Dia needs 99, no wait 98 pre-kishin souls and 1 witch soul. Can you handle that?"

Amu passed out in Soul's arms. Soul smiled and left to carry her home. 'Looks like the next couple of months were going to be basic again for me' Soul thought as him and Dia entered the apartment.

* * *

Tell me what you think please! I enjoy hearing what you like or even what you don't. I want to know whats good and i really want to know whats bad.


	4. Chapter 4:Jealousy Angered Ex?

Please note Yaya was drunk!

Maka smiling and holding Ikuto's hand as they walked around the mall. Not that far from them a yellow haired boy watched them and scowled at them.

Maka asking, "Ikuto, I know you said Amu never worked but there must be some place I could!"

Ikuto smiling, "She worked part time with Utau, my sister, sometimes. Utau might be able to get you that job. it's not always stable though, with her flying out a lot."

Maka now bouncing "Let's go! The sooner I get working the sooner I can pay you back!"

As the yellow haired boy steps in front of them Ikuto pulls Maka behind him says, "Tadase, we don't want any trouble. Just helping a friend shop that's all."

Tadase, the yellow haired boy spat, "Oh no? Then why have you replaced Amu already? Not any fun once you had her?"

Maka glaring now, "Actually Amu is in Death City and I am here. Some little interdimensional portal or something. So Ikuto is being kind and letting me stay with him till I can go home."

Ikuto adds, "Maka assures me Amu and Dia are safe. Soul is taking care of them."

Tadase laughing like a mad man, "Oh sure. you really expect me to believe that load of crap? Amu is in ...what another world? I bet she's just at a hot spring for the week and you're just getting a girl on the side right now, you cheating cat!"

Ikuto looking hurt, "Whatever you wanna-be-prince. I was there when Amu was taken. Ask the Charas if you want!"

Ikuto starts pulling Maka towards the door; Maka uses her soup perception on Tadase and gasps at what she sees. Maka yelling, "I don't know who you are but you must be scum of the earth if you think Ikuto would cheat on Amu. And I am from another world! I live in a town called Death City or Death Vegas depending on who you ask! I am a mister and my partner is a guy named Soul Eater Evens, a scythe soon to be deathscyth! I have the ability to see souls and yours dude is what in my world we call pre-kishin! That mean you are evil! If I had soul we would kill you so you wouldn't infect anyone with your madness!"

Tadase standing there opened mouth looking evilly at Maka, "You stupid bitch! You really believe what you just said. He has you brain washed!"

Ikuto turning around, decks Tadase before yelling, "You just can't get over the fact Amu found out you were cheating and left your sorry ass!"

Ikuto pulls Maka to the car; the Charas had grabbed the bags and already packed them in the car. Once at the car Maka says, "That guy is just an ass! What is his problem?"

Ran saying, "That was Tadase, he and Amu dated for a while but then she broke up with him when he got clingy and then found out he had cheated on her with a good friend.

Miki adding, "Tadase had thought Amu had cheated first so that's the reason he cheated he said."

Suu sighing, "Ikuto had confessed his love to Amu and asked her to be his girlfriend, but Amu was dating Tadase and seemed happy about it."

Yoru meowed, "Ikuto left there broken-hearted-nya."

Ikuto explained, "Tadase thought Amu was sleeping with me but she wasn't, I never even thought of us like that. I mean yeah I slept in her bed a couple years ago when I needed a place to hide but that was it. When he found out I had been over he freaked out and forbid Amu from talking and hanging out with Utau and me. Of course Utau had stopped by at that time... she blow up at him for yelling at Amu over something that didn't happen. Amu took that chance to call me and I swung by to help her out of it. Once I arrived Tadase started in all over again but this time at me. Saying it was my fault he cheated on Amu with Yaya, so I told Amu. Amu then got off her bed and throws him out and ended the relationship, telling him that she had always been faithful. Even though she wanted to kiss me she wouldn't cause of her love to him."

Maka speechless, "...wow... so he had been cheating the whole time. She was the faithful one... I can't stand guys like that!"

Ikuto started the car and started to drive away from the mall when Maka spoke again she was slumped in her seat hugging her knees, "Actually papa was like that. I hated him for hurting mama...but i hated him more for hurting me. I told him over and over I hated him and that he wasn't my even my father. it broke his heart but I didn't care. He promised to love me...but he couldn't even keep that!"

She stayed like that till Ikuto parker the car at home, and then he heard it. The sound he couldn't be sure he heard, till he looked over and saw Maka crying. Cursing himself for not realizing it sooner, he grabbed her and pulled her head to his chest, whispering, "Maka... not all men are like that. From what you told me, Soul would never do that. I wouldn't, I could never do anything like that to hurt a lady. I promise you not all men are pigs.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Group

So in this its a time skip of both worlds. Five months have passed, Can you believe it?

* * *

Soul knocking on his bed room door, yelling "Amu Relax, I won't leave your side, Dia help. Tell her everything will be fine!"

Dia, looking like a 16 year old instead of a 6 year old in her black shirt with diamonds on the shoulders and yellow skirt and flats, giggling and calling out, "Amu-chi trust Soul."

Amu blushing and digging around in Soul's closet for a jacket, "I am not feeling very good. Maybe I should just skip school this month!"

Soul sighing, "I am coming in Amu." opening the door and blushing, "Amy...You look great! Come on, why don't you want everyone to see how beautiful you are?"

Amu wearing Soul's old black and white jacket over her black semi-low tank top with blood red shorts and heeled knee high black boots. Amu hiding in the jacket says, "Its embarrassing Soul! Soul?"

Amu looks at Soul with worry in her eyes as Soul gets a nose bleed. Soul smiling, "I am fine Amu. Let's get to school."

Dia giggling and singing under her breathe, "Amu and Soul sitting in a tree."

Soul growling as he pulls Amu from his room and towards his bike, "I heard that Dia."

Amu looking between Soul and Dia confused, "Dia what did you say? And Soul...Your nose, we need to stop the blood before we leave!"

Soul smirking and whipping the blood away, "I'm fine Amu...but i don't think Black*Star will be."

Soul shows Amu and Dia around the school before reaching the class room. Where Soul walks over to a group of kids, Amu and Dia trailing behind. A boy with sky blue spikey hair kind of in a star and a star tattoo scar on his shoulder is sitting and holding hands with a girl with black long hair pulled into a ponytail. Another boy is sitting with two girls on either side, he is nearly perfectly symmetrical except three white strips on his right side hair and golden eyes. the girls on either side appear to be sisters in almost matching outfits.

Black*Star calls out, "Yo Soul! Where's Maka? Why haven't we seen you?"

Soul grabbing the sky blue haired boys hand and hugging him answers, "Gone, but this is Amu and Dia." pointing back at the two girls, "Amu, Dia this is our group. The couple is Black*Star and his weapon Tsubaki. Death the Kid is the near perfect one with his weapons the Thompson sisters, Liz, the older one, and Patti, is the younger shorter one. I've been training with Amu and Dia for the last five months. Or have your forgotten, Black*Star?"

Kidd rolling his eyes, "No, We all heard. Just didn't know you had gotten a new mister. I'm Death the Kid but everyone just calls me Kidd. Pleasure to meet two beautiful girls as yourselves."

Soul shrugging his shoulders as Amu moves closer to him and softly says, "Hi..."

Tsubaki smiling at Amu, "Hey Amu. You can sit by me Amu, Maka used to. I won't let him," pointing at Black*Star, "Hurt you."

Dia skipping over to the tall girl, "Can I sit by you? Amu wants to stay by Soul."

Soul placing his arm around a shaking Amu's shoulders before saying, "Amu, it is okay. Just sit by me today, and later we can all hang out at the cafe, okay?"

Amu nodding, "Okay..." Whispering so only Soul can hear, "But you're sleeping in your room tonight then."

Soul trying to cover up what was said with a cough as everyone is laughing at his and Amu's blush, "Alright. How about let's all get ready or class?"

Stain falling over the door frame in in his chair, laying on the ground calling out "Alright class. Today we have two new students," picking up his chair and sitting in it, "Amu and Dia, it's a pleasure to meet you girls. If you don't mind stepping in the hall for me, I need to talk to you about something."

Amu tensing as Dia and her get up, "Can Soul join us?"

Stein stepping away from his chair and back to the hall, "I can't stop him if he wants to."

Soul getting up and starts to fallow Stein, noticing Amu is frozen at the end of the stairs holding his hand out to her as he passes, "I made you a promise Amu. And I plan on keeping it, that's what cool guys like me do."

Amu taking his hand and then walk out in the hall, where Dia is skipping and singing, "Finally! We can call them a couple now!"

Amu shocked yelling, "Of course not Dia! I can't believe you!"

Soul leaning against the wall as Amu's face turns bright red, says "I don't mind if people say we're dating. Heck if I had a girlfriend as cool, spicy and sweet as you, I'd be the happiest man alive. And not to mention my coolness would go through the already raised roof."

Amu looking at him, playing cool but slightly blushing begins blushing herself, "Soul..."

Stein coughing causes the two teens to look at him and Dia, "Now that I have your attention. I need to know what kind of weapon Dia is. Lord Death forgot to ask and Spirit won't say."

Dia smiling, "Same as Soul, but my weapon form is doubling bladed that forms a diamond."

Stein patting her head, "Thank you. Now you can return to class. We're doing dissections again. What's wrong with her?"

Amu had passed out, Soul lucky had caught her. Dia laughing answers, "She isn't good with dissections or things like that. She's still getting used to the idea of Death gods being so...funny."

Soul nodding, "I don't think she knows Kidd is lord Death's son either."

Dia skipping back into the classroom as Soul carries Amu to the nurse's. Stein smiling at the retreating teens, muttering to himself, "Looks like Soul finally grown up to the point where he isn't hiding behind the cool facade he had. Good for him."

Amu wakes up to Soul sitting beside her, holding her hand, "Umm Soul…."

"Good to see you're awake." A voice from the other side of the room calls out, walking over Amu looks at the nurse, "Hello. I am Kip the new school nurse."

Amu nods, "You look just like my old school's nurse. Even have the same name. he was very nice to us…one of those few adults that could see Charas…"

Soul smiling, "It's a long story, short version is Dia was a Chara, now a weapon."

Kip smiling at them, "Well school is out, you two are free to go."

Soul grabbing Amu's hand and dragging her to the café. Once there everyone has fun and picks on Soul and Amu for sitting to close all the time.

* * *

Hope its good, please leave a review if it is or isn't love reading all your comments. *bows* now it is time for this vamp to get to bed. Till we meet again friends!


	6. Chapter 6: New Egg, Real Me?

Short, sorry...I am not a fan of writng Maka's part...I think its just cause I dont really know how.. I am a book worm like her but I fit best with Amu... Well enough of my rambling, enjoy!

* * *

Maka yawning and looking around, still not used to the pink room. her eyes are caught by an egg nestled in at her side. Maka now freaking out picks up the black egg with what seems to be Soul's and hers witch hunter with a halo over it in bright yellow, "Ahhh! what is this?"

Ran picking out of her egg, sleepily calls, "What's wrong Maka?"

Maka looking at the half asleep pink cheerleader, "I have an egg?"

Miki looks up from her drawing, exclaims happily, "It's a Chara egg! Like us, we all started off as eggs. Then when the time is right...We hatch!"

Suu smiling brings a plate in the room for Maka, "It's your heart's desire. It looks scary...Maka..."

Maka smiling at Suu explains, pointing to the scythe, "This is called Witch Hunter Suu, Scythe Misters like myself can use it if our hearts and souls are alighted with our Scythe partners. There's another move but that's even harder to do and Soul and I could only use it twice."

Yoru walking in and over to Miki, "That makes no sense-nay!"

Ikuto following the air walking Chara in to the room, "It does, for Maka at least. Your egg, Yoru had little cat's around it and was blue. Ran's had hearts and was pink, Miki you were spades and blue, Suu was green with clovers on it."

Suu adding, "Dia was yellow and had diamonds all over it."

Miki blushing as Yoru flouts over and grabs her hand. Maka not noticing the Charas exclaims to teh egg, "I can't wait to meet you!"

Ikuto smiling as his eyes fall on a locket, much like the Humpty locket but instead of hearts in a circle around the key hole there were three hearts and a silly looking skull. Ikuto asking, "New Humpty Locket? Never knew that could happen."

Maka grabbing the locket out of Ikuto's hand and looks it over herself, "Did you say it had only hearts? Why does this one have lord Death's mask as well?"

Ikuto looking at her when the egg she set down now is flouting between them. Crake... Out pops a new Chara. This one wearing a witch's hat with white spiky pigtails with the skull clips holding them. The chara's voice when she spoke sounded sweet, "I'm Lo, Maka."

Maka smiling and jumping up and down, "Lo, you look like a mini-Blair! but with white hair like Soul. and Death Clips! on I miss my set!"

Lo smiled as she pulled out her scythe, "Even have a scythe like your papa's. and watch this Maka. From a girl with no bravery, to a girl with bravery character change!"

Maka's pigtails now have little Death clips and her eyes have a tinged of the black blood madness, "Lo! This is so cool!"

Ikuto speechless, but his mouth keeps opening and closing as blush spreads across his face. Rhythm flying throw the open window gets Lo's scythe in his hat. Rhythm stops dead and looks at the new Chara, "umm..."

Lo sighing, "Sorry. But who are you?"

Maka laughing, "Lo this is Rhythm, did you need something?"

Rhythm nodding as Ran pulls the scythe out of his hat, "Yeah everyone was wondering if you wanted to join us for a day at the amusement park?"

Ran jumping, "YES! Can we go Maka, can we?"

Maka and Ikuto exchanging a look then fall over laughing. Lo smiles at this, "I think that means Yes Ran."


	7. Chapter 7: Date with Death?

What is this...Two chapters in a day again! YAY!

* * *

Kid leaning in to Soul to ask, "Soul did I hear right last week? You are not dating Amu?"

Soul letting his shoulders slump, sad that everyone heard her outburst, "Yeah. She's just here till she can go home. She doesn't want to ruin her chances at anything."

Kidd smiling at Soul's blush ridden face, "Then I am going to ask her out. She's just...so Symmetrical. Its perfection in human form!"

Soul letting his cool act go up muttered, "Whatever. have fun!"

Kidd prances towards Amu and Dia who was having Tsubaki redo her pigtails so the diamond clips how have little death skulls in them. Kidd approaches Amu looks up. Dia chirps, "Hey Kidd!"

Kidd smiling at Amu, "Amu I wanted to know if you would be willing to go on a date with me."

Amu saw Kidd's golden eyes were shining as her honey ones, but her eyes were watching Soul put up his facade of coolness which makes her squirm. Amu watching Soul leave replied, "...sure... I'll meet you at the at the cafe in an hour, Kidd."

Kidd playing his part in the plan squealed with delight as his head bobbed up and down before running off to his place. Amu still watching Soul as he runs past his bike and off to the school.

Tsubaki looking at where Kidd had been, "Never seen him that happy." then looking at Amu then to Soul, "Or Soul that sad...Amu you should tell him how you feel. He seems upset about this."

Amu falling on to her cool and spicy altitude, "If he really did like me, he would have told Kidd not to ask me out. But he didn't."

Dia chirping in again, "We don't know what was said Amu, Soul might have but Kidd didn't listen."

Amu hadn't heard a thing Dia said, she was already half way to the apartment to get changed for the date. Even if Soul didn't care, Amu was going to make sure he knew what he was losing. After her shower, Amu hears Soul and Dia talking.

Dia yelling and jabbing her little hands to the bathroom, "Tell her Soul! She thinks you don't care about her anymore!"

Soul growling back, "Like hell I don't. That's why I've been spending my time working with you two to make you stronger, that's why I haven't spent any time with my friends. I've been busting my ass to help and keep her safe! That's why every time, and I mean every fucking time, she's around me I get a damn nosebleed! I cared for Maka, but I love Amu. Dia I know you know her better and you've told me a while ago she might like me that way. But apparently that changed! I waited too long and now I've lost her."

Dia slapping Soul, "Baka! She thought you stopped caring and gave Kidd the okay! That's the only reason she said yes to him!"

Soul putting his hand to his cheek where Dia had hit him muttering to himself, "Really...damnit! I did tell Kidd to go for it in a way. Man Maka was right; I am really stupid about these things!"

Dia smiling at him, "Go tell her. She's just got out of the shower."

Amu still wrapped in a towel, quickly tries to get dressed while thinking about what she heard, 'Soul loves me... and he was about to open that door to talk to me'

Soul knocking on the door calling out to her, "Ummm... Amu? Can we talk?"

He didn't wait for a reply, just pushed the door open and kept his hand over his shut eyes. Amu let out a little squeak as he entered the room, pulling to towel on over her black lace bra and panties.

* * *

What did you think? I know its short... I'm hoping this is good though! review telling me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8: New Locket Power

What is this...yet another chapter?

* * *

Maka as Amulet Heart chasing after an x-egg, yelling, "This feels so cool!"

Ikuto changed with Yoru, yells back, "yeah it's great. But we need some way to contain them till Utau gets back!"

Maka sighs, "It sucks that I can't use open heart like Amu." getting an Idea, "Can I try something Ikuto?"

Miki asking, "What Maka?"

Maka smirking, as Ran understand what the idea is, "This is a new humpty lock right?"

Suu answering confused, "Yes."

Maka now looking at the x-egg in front of her, "I am gonna try it."

Ran saying to Maka, "Worth a shot Maka let's do it!"

Maka smiling and holding the pompons as she would wield Soul's scythe, yelling at the top of her lunges, "Heart Slash!"

The x-egg begins to glow white and then flew off to the person it belongs too. Ikuto gasping, "What was that, Maka?"

Maka smiling as she does it again to two eggs this time, "New locket power! I thought since Open heart didn't work, but on this there's a skull that looks just like the one lord Death wears in my world, i would try a move from my world as well. Witch hunter slashes. But it's different because it's not for hunting but cleaning. So born was Heart Slash. It works."

After cleaning all the eggs, Maka passes out into Ikuto's arms. The rest of the guardians, minus Tadase who refused to fight with them and has actually joined Ester to try to stop his once friends, watching as Maka and Ikuto head home.

Rima muttering to Nagihiko, "Maka is really strong. i just wish those two would see how much they like each other.

Yaya pipes in, "Yeah. but I am sad I didn't get a change to apologize to Amu!"

Kaukia, "She wasn't mad at you Yaya, hurt that Tadase used you two though.

Nagihiko adds, "Yeah, no one's mad at Yaya."

at Ikuto's apartment, he lays Maka down on his bed, since the room was closer to the door. Right as he gets up to leave, Maka grabs his hand and pulls him back mumbling, "stay."

Ikuto looking at her hand on his, "Maka... you need to rest. You can't keep up this up. Transforming with Ran all the time, use Miki or Suu next time!"

Maka ignoring his please mumbles, "I wanna cuddle a cat, so you're staying!"

Ikuto smiling as she pulls him down, play calling, "Ran Suu Miki Lo help! Any one!"

Maka using a weak Maka-chop on him, not hearing the playfulness in his voice, "Stupid cat, just cuddle me!"

Ikuto blushing as she lays her head on his chest, "Fine... but you need to sleep then."

Maka nodding as she clings to Ikuto, who really does want to kiss aka. Maka smiling and kisses his shoulder, causing him to jump.

Maka laughing sleepily, "You're to tense Neko boy! Relax some... the kiss would be welcomed. I like you Ikuto. I never thought I could like someone like this."

Ikuto smiling like an idiot murmured into her hair, "I don't want you to regret it in the morning. Just sleep, I won't move so you can lay on me."

Maka looking up at him, "Who said I would? Didn't you hear what I said? I never thought i could like. No love someone."

Ikuto looking at her, eyes wide and mouth open, "What...What about Soul?"

Maka looking at the wall instead of his pale blue eyes, "Soul was my friend and my weapon partner, there was never anything there. When he wasn't acting cool, he was looking for a girl he could protect not one that stood at his side. I had to force him to do anything that wasn't 'cool'! I like guys who know what they want and can say it is, like a certain neko boy I've come to care for."

Ikuto trying to suppress a grin says, "Well there's a certain ash blonde has caught my eye but she always seemed to only think about her former partner. I never seemed to have a chance with her."

Lo smiling as she pushes the other Charas out of the room. Giggling at the sighs from both people in the room the Charas now left.

Maka laughing, "Shall we?"

Ikuto stunted at her, "What made you change your mind? Why the sudden confection of love?"

Maka holding the new lock up to him, "New lock, new power. Bravery seems to be something it has over me."

Ikuto kissing her forehead, "Well I'm glad it happened because I don't want to let you go. Now I know you feel the same, one day but that's far off."

Maka nuzzling in his neck, "Maybe I could stay instead of going. I don't want to live that life without the love I've found here."

'She is willing to give up everything she's ever known for me. I now know what had been missing with Amu, I loved that cool and spicy act of hers but not with Maka, this is the real her.' Ikuto thinks as he doesn't breath, saying softly in her ear, "Maka, I love you."

Maka smiling and kissing him, "Love you too Ikuto."


	9. Chapter 9: Ditching Death

Hey everyone! Sorry its been so long! here ya go!

* * *

Soul still holding his closed eyes mutters, "Amu I'd rather you no go on a date with Kidd. I've been...I want to...What I am trying to say...iloveyouamu..."

Amu smiling at the sight of Soul holding his eyes and his feet shuffling the floor, giggling, "I couldn't understand that part Soul. And I need to get ready."

Soul blushing and tries to breathe normal, saying again softly "I love you...Amu.."

"Soul I couldn't hear that! Now will you get out, I don't want to be late for my date!" Amu now blushing tries to push Soul out of the room.

Soul grabbing her hand in his free hand, saying it again "I. love. You."

Amu stuttering, "Rrrrreeeallllyyyy? Then why didn't you stop Kidd?"

"Didn't think you liked me that way. I mean why you would, you have Ikuto." Soul mumbled holding her hand and rubbing her calloused figures.

"He broke up with me..." Amu sighted wrapping her arms around his neck, making his body go still though his hand remained over his eyes.

Soul smiling now, "So...Do you..." Amu cut in, "Yes Soul I love you too."

Dia on the phone whispering "Thanks for that Kidd! Soul just confessed and so did Amu!"

Kidd over the phone, "It was nothing, but you will keep your promise about that date? I want to see that perfect symmetrical weapon form as well as those pictures you have from the other world."

Dia laughing and agreeing, hanging up as Soul gets pushed out of the room. Soul muttering to himself about how lame girls are as Dia calls out, "Dinner's ready!"

Amu steps out wearing one of Soul's shirts he gave her and a basic black skirt, making Soul smile.

"You were going to wear an unsymmetrical shirt on a date with Kidd?" soul smirked loving the fact it was his shirt.

Amu laughing as she set the table, "No I had a dress I was going to wear but I didn't want to get full of flour helping Dia cook. So I grabbed this thing."

Soul played hurt as Dia looks between them, "Here I thought you liked my shirts."

Amu now laughing as Soul lunches himself at Dia and began tickling her. Dia laughing and trying to get away, Soul asking, "Who were you talking to Dia?"

Dia laughing, "Death the kid..."

"Why were you talking to him?" Amu questions.

Dia replied, "He only asked Amu out to get you together!"

Soul smirking, "You set me up."

He starts tickling Dia again, Dia crying out, "AMU...SAVE...ME...FROM...SOUL..."

Dia pretending to be dead so Soul will stop tickling her, Amu rushing in and yells, "SOUL YOU KILLED MY CHARA!"

Soul seeing her breathing slightly plays along, "Well better hide the body, don't need Death knocking on my door. Might as well eat her soul while I am at it."

Amu hiding a smile from Dia, "But if you need I can help you hide the body and then take over the world."

Dia gulping, "NOT DEAD"

Soul laughs as he gets up then helps Dia up, "We knew Dia. just wanted to get you back."

Amu smiling, "Yep, now explain how long you have been at this."

Dia skipping away and grabbing the plates for dinner, "Four months."

Amu yelling, "Four Months!" Soul adding, "We've only been around them for a week!"

Dia laughing, "Yes but lord Death told his son about us when we got here, and Liz and Tsubaki loved hearing how Soul acted that first night. It seems Soul hasn't been acting like his normal self."

Soul looked down remembering the night they got there and how Amu's personality changed so fast and so much, how the real her came out in the weirdest way. Soul blushing at the memory, as Dia and Amu look over.

* * *

Whacha think? reveiws, I know its not great.


	10. Chapter 10: Amulet Witch

Time skip, cause that's how i roll.

* * *

Maka waking up to Lo pulling her hair, "What Lo?"

Lo half whining, "Why don't you ever chara-changie with me... There's tons of x-eggs in the park.. I wanna fight too!"

Maka smiling, "Fine, let's go."

Maka walks over to Ikuto's room to wake him up as well. As they make their way to the park, Ikuto smiles at the memory. Maka seeing the smile asks, "What are you thinking?"

Ikuto smiling, "That day. it just feels like yesterday you were passing out in my arms...it's hard to think that was a year ago, already."

Maka blushing, "Yeah wonder why it happened though, not saying that I'm not glad it did. Because I am happy it happened."

Lo whining, "Maka!"

Maka rolling her eyes at the inpatient Chara, "My heart unlocked! Amulet Witch!"

Maka now standing in a black halter top and skirt with ribbons crossed between them connected by skulls on the skirt. On her head a witch's hat with another skull, fish net tights and healed knee high black boots.

Ikuto staring wide eyed at Maka, "Wow... Lo this is beautiful!"

Lo in Maka's head, "He likes the witch look on ya Maka."

Maka blushing saying, "Thanks Ikuto, the eggs seem to be very still...

Ikuto now concerned, "Maka, be on alert. This is almost identical to that day a year ago now. And I don't want to lose the most important girl in my life.

"But Amu's already in my world, Ikuto-kun." Maka teasing.

Ikuto smirking, "No. you Maka. I care about Amu, but her constant need of attention when she dropped her act was just too much! I like my girls' indented, like an ash blonde I love."

"It's a good thing I like my men about five years older." Maka said blushing brightly.

Ikuto pulling her close for a kiss, "That's a relief."

Once the kiss broke apart, Maka was sucked into the emptiness with Lo. There was another girl with bright pink hair and honey colored eyes, there's a Chara with a pop star look, pigtails with a white head band that has two yellow diamonds on it.

Maka thinking, 'that must be Amu and Dia. why can I see them this time if we are returning to our own worlds? i remember Soul eating the pre-kishin soul then Ikuto's wonderful pale blue eyes looking at me.'

Lo speaking only to Maka, "I don't think this is normal, Maka. Could there be a reason as to why it happened? Maybe Embryo, do you think we can get it in here?"

Maka speaking to Lo, "That's possible, Lo." Louder Maka calls, "AMU?"

Amu looking at Maka calling out, "MAKA?"


	11. Chapter 11: Open the Portal!

Last chapter everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

Soul snuggling Amu and murmuring, "This is perfect Amu."

Amu smiling, "Its nice just spending time the two of us."

Soul getting up with Amu, " yeah, but there's something I've been wanting to do."

Amu blushing and stammers, "Wwwwhhhhaaaattt?"

Soul laughing and kisses her forehead, "Have a little trust in me, Amu."

Soul starts walking towards the school, dragging Amu with him. Once in the school, Soul leads the way to a room with just a piano in it.

Amu looking at the beautiful piano, "Soul... you play?"

Soul laughing, "Of course Amu. didn't is ever seem weird my love of jazz? i was a child prodigy on the piano before joining the DWMA. Once my weapon blood started kicking in, i left my family."

Amu watching Soul's eyes fill with regret, "Do you ever regret leaving?"

Soul now sitting at the piano, "I miss my brother, but I meet you so i see it as a good trade."

Amu sliding on the bench next to Soul, "Teach me?"

Soul laughing, "Can't you play?"

"Miki could, and with her I could become more artistic. The best I can do without her is sing." Amu said blushing.

Soul smiling, "What songs do you know then?"

Amu thinking about some songs, "I do, but they are my friends. I don't think you would know any of them."

Soul letting his hands rest on the keys, itching to play a song for her, "Then just sing whatever you feel. We will write our own song."

Amu smiling and nods. Soul starts to play a soft sad yet happy tune, Amu closes her eyes and sings,

"You're the story to my symphony,

The Angle to my halo,

My storybook Angel.

Every time you're in the room, my heart just goes boom boom.

I was lost in the darkness, without the room.

My life was hell..."

Soul had stopped playing when she sang the words storybook angel, Amu realized it and stopped as well. Soul asks, "Amu... That was Beautiful!"

Amu blushing, "I was just singing the words I felt your music lending to me."

Soul now blushing as well, "I was playing how I felt before you and now that I have you. I can only ever play my feeling; I am not always good with words but music..."

Amu leaning close to Soul, "Soul...You feel..."

Soul cutting in and smiling, "That you're my storybook angel."

Amu laying her forehead against his, "Your my music in life."

Soul whispering for Amu, "love you."

Then leaning in for a kiss, there was a group of people looking in the room watching the two people with interest stairs. A boy with sky blue hair was getting anxious and yelled when the two people kiss, "Finally! I swore you two were never going to kiss!"

Soul groaning at that voice, "Really Black*Star...Everyone..."

Amu laughing, "Black*Star, that wasn't our first kiss."

Amu stealing another kiss from Soul as Dia shockingly squealed, "AMU! How many?"

Soul still smirking, "I lost count after a thousand."

Amu stealing another kiss as Black*Star starts slightly pouting, "SO then our plan failed?"

Tsubaki hugging the blue haired boy, "No, it's our planning that failed."

Kidd wondering out loud, "When was the first one then?"

Soul getting an idea and winking at Amu says, "About a week after you ditched Amu , Kidd. I was there to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart."

Amu understanding and playing along runs to Kidd and hugs him while pretends to cry, "Yeah Kidd! I thought you liked me that way...then I went to the cafe. Where I waited and waited! I waited for you!"

Soul looking around pretending to be hurt, "I had to go get her so she didn't wait outside in the rain in her perfect symmetrical dress. I was just her rebound person."

Dia finally seeing what they are doing joins in, "Yeah, Amu cried all night for you Kidd!"

Kidd trying to pull away to see her face, "But Amu you were always getting close to Soul never me."

Amu laughing into his shoulder, seeming like she's crying hard, "Only to make you Jealousy over us!"

Soul pretending to pout "looks like my rebound time is up!"

Amu peaking at Soul as a glance is exchanged. They both fall back on the bench of the piano laughing and Dia is looking around at everyone else's expressions of confusion.

Dia explaining, "Amu never went to the cafe. We were all home that night."

Soul wrapping an arm around Amu's shoulders, "You guys had your plan. I had this."

Amu wrapping her arms around Soul's waist, "Really Tsubaki, you believed that. i told you, personally told you, that Kidd was too weird for me and him being part Death god was not something I could get used to every!"

Tsubaki blushing at the memory, "if I remember correctly you also said Soul's pointy teeth were sooo sexy!"

Liz also remembering the day at the spa, "I remember that! You told us at the day spa, you had fantasies about those teeth..."

Soul looking at Amu smirking, "Where Amu?"

Amu bright red answers, "...there..."

Soul muttering, "Dia, you need to find somewhere else to stay for the weekend."

Amu blushing and pulls away from Soul and runs away not wanting to have everyone know. Soul runs after her, feeling bad about what he said. Dia following after them wanting to help them. Soul sees her stopping where they first had meet.

"Amu... I am sorry. I didn't mean to have everyone know that. I was trying to be teasing, I see it as worth it for the face Kidd and Black*Star made, but not worth it for hurting you," Soul said holding Amu from behind, "I told you I will wait for you to be ready, that's what cool guys like me do."

Amu leaning into Soul whispering, "I know that Soul...but..."

Soul nuzzling and kissing her neck, "No but's Amu."

Soul leaning back to turn Amu around, only to see he was standing there alone. Amu and Dia had been sucked into the blackness. Dia changed back to the into her Chara form. Amu seeing another girl with ash blonde pigtails and emerald eyes. and a white haired Chara that looks like a witch.

Maka calling out, "Amu?"

Amy replying, "Maka?"

Maka smiling, "Do you think we could get Embryo from this?"

Amu thinking, "No, Embryo is a myth. Embryo is us and our Charas Maka. It's what we want to be and what we can do."

Maka confused asking, "Then what is Easter after?"

Amu replying, "I don't know. But Maka...I don't want to go back to my world. I love Soul and I want to stay with him."

Maka shocked but smiling, "I feel the same about Ikuto. I love my friends and miss them greatly, but I want to live with love more."

Both girls hug and laugh together. Before heading back to their own worlds to say goodbye to all they ever knew.

Amu now standing in the same park a year before she was leaving, calling to the blue haired cat boy "Ikuto...It's good to see you. I am sorry I can't stay very long. I just wanted to say Goodbye and thank you"

Ikuto smiling at the pink haired girl and her yellow Chara, "Amu..."

Dia chirping in, "I am going back with Amu, I have a boyfriend there."

Miki hugging the girl with ran and Suu, "Go Dia!"

Ikuto hugging the girl for the last time, "Goodbye Amu-chi. I am sorry we..."

Amu cuts him off, "I am not. it was fun Ikuto but I am glad Soul will be the first. I am no longer pretending."

Maka jumping in front of a white haired boy kneeling on the ground, "Hey Soul!"

Soul looking up with tears in his eyes and sadness shining, "Hey Maka...Amu...she's not coming back..."

Maka laughing, "Of course she is! We are just saying our goodbyes to our friends. So did you made Death scythe, I got to know Soul!"

Soul blushing "Had to start over with Amu. Took five months of constant training..."

Maka shocked, "I can't believe lord Death did that!"

Soul smiling, "I am the best Deathscyth he's ever had! It took her five months to do what you couldn't in the four years we were partners!"

Maka giving Soul a Maka-chop, "Not funny, jerk! Treat her right, okay?"

Soul smiling, and rubbing his head where the book hit, "I am a cool guy...and I love her. Bye Maka, it's been great. I'll tell everyone you said goodbye."

Maka smiling and tearing up, "Hey, I'll be back one day. Something tells me this won't be the last time we see each other."

* * *

Don't worry, there's an epilogue! just keep watching. Thanks for everyone's reviews your the best!


End file.
